


Даже если придется потратить всю ночь или сотню лет

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Relationship, Guilt and remorse, M/M, Post-TRoS, WTF Kombat 2021, but they do love each other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Даже после всего, что случилось, они все равно вернулись друг к другу.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Даже если придется потратить всю ночь или сотню лет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [even if it takes all night or a hundred years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427907) by [An_Optimist_Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime). 



> Special thanks to **An_Optimist_Prime** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Смерть — это одиночество.

Кайло считал, что, пожалуй, он его заслужил, что одиночество — кара, расплата за все, что он натворил. При жизни Кайло ненавидел ощущение одиночества, так что, похоже, Сила избрала для него такое наказание. Где бы он ни оказался, больше здесь никого не было. Даже родители не появились.

Да и зачем? Ведь он — Кайло Рен.

Он проводил время в видениях прошлого, перед ним проносились старые воспоминания. Что еще оставалось делать, когда не существовало ничего, кроме него и вечности? В воспоминаниях Кайло видел свою семью, свою юность. Как его забрали в храм Люка, последующее разрушение храма, убийство всех, кто вставал у него на пути.

Однако все казалось отдаленным. Постепенно Кайло начал понимать, как работают эти видения. Пока он научился становиться относительно материальным и обрел некоторый контроль над тем, какие воспоминания видеть. Но Кайло всегда оставался лишь наблюдателем, он никогда не мог до них дотянуться, коснуться или изменить то, что происходит.

У него появилось достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать сделанные им в прошлом выборы, и масса сожалений.

Все чаще и чаще он видел Хакса.

Эти воспоминания были одновременно самыми любимыми и самыми ненавистными. Когда-то они стали большим, чем просто соперниками. Оба настаивали на том, что ничего друг к другу не испытывают, что их физические отношения служат лишь для снятия стресса.

Но Кайло и здесь все испортил. Как он мог не влюбиться, если Хакс был единственным человеком, которому, казалось, Кайло нравился таким, какой он есть? Он быстро стал слишком эмоционально вовлеченным, а потом обиделся на Хакса, когда тот не ответил ему взаимностью.

Видение сменилось, теперь — на Крэйт.

Это воспоминание он определенно терпеть не мог. Кайло попробовал вырваться из него, но в этот раз Сила не отпустила. Он смотрел и ненавидел себя все то время, пока его прошлое «я» набрасывалось на Хакса и Силой швыряло в стену командного шаттла. Кайло наблюдал, как Хакс с трудом поднимается на ноги, кряхтя от боли, со злым блеском в глазах, и выходит из кабины.

Кайло хотел догнать его, извиниться и пообещать, что такое больше никогда не повторится. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось дотянуться и просто прикоснуться к Хаксу еще раз.

Но это всего лишь воспоминания, ничто не может их изменить. И поэтому он мог только следить, как его прошлое «я» шагает навстречу Скайуокеру, его жалкой иллюзии. Тогда Кайло не оглянулся.

Теперь же он посмотрел назад и почувствовал, как заныло в груди.

Ощущение пустоты, грызущее чувство, впилось в него, наполняя желанием, потребностью просто иметь Хакса рядом. Но больше всего — сожалением и печалью. Что бы ни зарождалось между ними, оно умерло на той планете, не пережив их нарастающую злость и обиду друг на друга. После Крэйта у них не осталось ни шанса исправить отношения.

И тут Кайло внезапно осознал: он никогда больше не увидит настоящего Хакса, не заговорит с ним. Хакс мертв, отправился туда, куда уходят все умершие нечувствительные к Силе.

В этот момент что-то лопнуло в его груди, и, объятый горем, он крикнул:

— Хакс!

На зов, как и следовало ожидать, никто не откликнулся. Кайло здесь один и навсегда останется в одиночестве. Он тяжело дышал, хотя не нуждался в воздухе, и, упав на землю, едва сообразил, что лежит на соленой поверхности.

Внезапно сквозь пелену горя к нему пробился чужой голос:

— Чего ты хочешь, Рен?

Кайло поднял взгляд. Перед ним, в форме и с накинутой на плечи шинелью, стоял Хакс. Яркие волосы зачесаны назад, из прически не выбивается ни волоска. В груди — выжженная дыра от бластерного заряда, еще одна рана — на бедре. Кожа — мертвенно-бледная.

Кайло не сразу смог заговорить:

— Хакс.

— Он самый, — последовал сухой ответ. Взгляд Хакса был таким же острым, а глаза — такими же зелеными, как всегда.

— Итак, зачем ты меня призвал?

— Я тебя не призывал, — недоверчиво сказал Кайло.

— Нет, призвал, — насмешливо отозвался Хакс. — Как же пропустить такое неподобающее Верховному лидеру поведение. Ты так отчаянно и тоскливо кричал, что растопил бы даже самое холодное сердце.

— Но не твое? — спросил Кайло. Звезды, как же он скучал по Хаксу.

Тот указал на дыру в груди:

— Думаю, ответ ясен.

Кайло не знал, что еще сказать. Он мог только смотреть на это видение, так удачно принявшее форму Хакса. Похоже, он наконец начал сходить с ума от одиночества.

Хакс оглянулся вокруг и недовольно фыркнул:

— Я по-настоящему ненавижу эту планету.

Независимо от того, реален был Хакс или нет, Кайло не мог не постараться произвести на него впечатление. Он сосредоточился, потянулся к Силе, и пространство вокруг них сменилось на Илум и базу «Старкиллер». Они оказались в лесу, на одной из вершин возле основного комплекса. Солнце только начинало подниматься, окрашивая небо в красивый красно-золотой цвет. Шел легкий снег, но холода ни Кайло, ни Хакс не чувствовали.

Через мгновение Хакс грациозно присел рядом с ним, чего никогда бы не сделал при жизни. Кайло задумался, надолго ли задержится этот призрак.

— Ты был шпионом, — Кайло не спрашивал, потому что он знал, что не ошибается. В момент смерти Хакса он почувствовал себя так, словно бластерный выстрел пронзил его. И всего лишь несколько минут спустя, получив сообщение, что со шпионом покончено, Кайло сложил два и два.

— Да.

— Почему?

— Ты отнял у меня все, Рен, — резко ответил Хакс. — Мне стало нечего терять. Честно говоря, я просто хотел увидеть, что ты страдаешь, как я.

Кайло не нашел, что ответить, и поэтому промолчал. Минуты проходили в тишине, прерываемой лишь тихим шелестом холодного ветра в кронах деревьев.

— Ты спас девчонку, — произнес Хакс странно спокойным тоном. Но Кайло знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что спокойствие это напускное. — Она выступала против всего, за что мы сражались, всего, чего мы надеялись достичь. Ты знал ее несколько дней, а меня — много лет, и все же решил спасти ее.

Слова «Ты смог спасти ее, но не меня» остались невысказанными.

Кайло посмотрел прямо на него. Это действительно был Хакс, не призрак и не копия. Каким-то образом Кайло вытащил его оттуда, куда уходят после смерти нечувствительные к Силе. На мгновение он задался вопросом, сможет ли он вызвать и других, но быстро отбросил эту идею. Больше он ни с кем не хотел коротать вечность.

— Да, — ответил Кайло. Хакс сказал правду, ему нечего было добавить.

— Почему? — потребовал ответа Хакс.

— Так было правильно, — ответил Кайло. В тот момент он больше ничего не мог. Лишь обменять свою жизненную силу на ее и просто раствориться в Силе. Что ему оставалось делать в царстве живых, когда он все потерял?

Ответ ожидаемо разозлил Хакса еще больше.

— Да пошел ты! — яростно прошипел Хакс, словно из них двоих только он имел право злиться.

— Даже не начинай, — огрызнулся Кайло, отвечая на гнев Хакса своим собственным. — Ты собирался пристрелить меня в тронном зале!

— И ты думаешь, что это оправдывает твои поступки? Все, что произошло? Звезды, я тебя ненавижу! — слова Хакса сочились ядом. Его эмоции отличались от тех, что он испытывал во времена их соперничества, напряженности, которая была до разрушения Старкиллера. Сейчас от Хакса исходила настоящая ненависть. Хрупкая связь, некогда существовавшая между ними, разорвалась.

— Не могу поверить, что застрял здесь с тобой на целую вечность.

— Если ты меня так ненавидишь, — Кайло оскалился, словно дикое животное, попавшее в ловушку, — почему ты все еще здесь?

— Я уже сказал, ты вызвал меня, — коротко ответил Хакс, явно сытый по горло сложившейся ситуацией. — Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, и покончим с этим.

— Если бы я знал, что этим все закончится, не стал бы тебя звать! — злобно рявкнул Кайло. Конечно же, соврал. Если бы он знал, то вызвал бы Хакса при первой же возможности. Разве всего несколько минут назад Кайло не мечтал увидеть его? Чтобы исправить то, что произошло между ними? Но какой в этом смысл, если Хакс явно его ненавидит?

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Минуты тянулись, солнце поднималось все выше, напряжение между ними нарастало.

Через некоторое время Хакс вздохнул.

— Я не смог, ты же знаешь, — он нарушил молчание и отвернулся, избегая взгляда Кайло. — В тронном зале. Всю жизнь я убивал тех, кто стоял у меня на пути, и все-таки тебя я убить не смог.

От этого тихого признания боль вновь сдавила грудь Кайло.

После Крэйта всеми его решениями управляла злоба. В конце концов Кайло уверился, что Хакс хочет убить его, что он ничего для него не значит. Поэтому он понизил его в звании, списал «Финализатор» и отнял у него всю оставшуюся власть. Неудивительно, что Хакс обратился к Сопротивлению.

Теперь Кайло осознал, что не он один не мог удержать эмоции под контролем.

В этот момент он снова почувствовал желание коснуться Хакса. Если честно, Кайло скучал по нему со времен Крэйта, хотя сам и стал причиной их конфликта. Но Кайло остановил себя, прежде чем успел протянуть руку. Хакс бы не оценил порыва, и, честно говоря, Кайло уже причинил ему достаточно боли.

— Прости, — искренне попросил Кайло. — За все.

— Извинения ничего не изменят, — ответил Хакс, не отрывая взгляда от восходящего солнца.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Кайло. Хакс был прав. Он не мог изменить или исправить прошлое, но мог изменить будущее — или то, что ждало их за пределами этого пространства.

— Только скажи, и я уйду, — слова Кайло звучали как вызов, и Хакс проиграл бы, сказав «да». — Я разрушил твою жизнь, но не стану рушить посмертие.

Это привлекло внимание Хакса. Повернувшись к Кайло, он спросил:

— Кто еще здесь, с тобой?

— Только ты. Ты единственный, кого я видел.

— Ты ненавидишь одиночество, — заметил Хакс. Несмотря на маску и все стены, что Кайло выстроил вокруг себя, Хаксу всегда удавалось видеть сквозь них.

— Да, но тебя я люблю больше, — произнес Кайло то, чего никогда не говорил при жизни. — Скажи, и я уйду.

— Можно подумать, ты послушаешься меня, — пренебрежительно ответил Хакс.

— Я сделаю то, что ты скажешь, — серьезно пообещал Кайло. — Все, что захочешь.

Хакс изучающе на него посмотрел. Чего бы он ни выискивал в Кайло, он этого, похоже, не нашел, потому что изрек:

— Тогда уходи.

Кайло словно ударили под дых, но он кивнул, взглянув на Хакса в последний раз, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Возможно, когда-нибудь он увидит и это воспоминание. Сосредоточившись, он попытался найти, куда бы направиться. Куда-то до Ордена, до того, как он встретил Хакса. Когда Кайло только присоединился к рыцарям Рен. Воспоминания не особо приятные, но...

— Подожди, — приказал Хакс.

Кайло остановился, чувствуя, как в бесплотной груди колотится сердце. Он ждал, готовясь к последнему язвительному замечанию или оскорблению.

— Ты действительно собирался уйти, — Хакс выглядел удивленным.

— Да, — торжественно пообещал Кайло. — Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. И я не шутил, когда сказал, что сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

— Ты иногда такой тугодум, — произнес Хакс, но скорее нежно, чем зло. Он наклонился к Кайло: — А если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты остался? И загладил свою вину передо мной?

— Все, что угодно, — поспешно, возможно, даже чересчур, отозвался Кайло. Его надежда росла по мере того, как расстояние между ними сокращалось. — Хотя, подозреваю, это займет некоторое время.

— Займет. Хорошо, что у тебя есть вечность на искупление.

Хакс наклонился еще ближе и поцеловал его. Поцелуй, мягкий и целомудренный, превосходил самые смелые ожидания Кайло.

Им предстоит долгий путь, но у них в запасе вечность, чтобы все исправить.


End file.
